Prophecy
by warriorcatsrock
Summary: Hi guys! THIS IS MY FIRST ACTUAL STORY, SO IT MIGHT BE A BIT BAD. But, for the most part, I hope you enjoy!
1. Allegiances

Leader:

Runningstar (Heatherpaw)

Gray and white tom, fast runner.

Deputy:

Mistystream (Rockpaw)

Gray she-cat. Half RiverClan.

Warriors:

Smoothstripe (Dirtpaw)

Gray tom.

Gorsefoot

Sand colored tom with white paws and one black ear.

Squirreltail

Gray, gold, and white she-cat with green eyes and a long, bushy tail.

Owlheart (Leafpaw)

Alert reddish tom.

Longface

Huge golden tom.

Thornclaw (Mountainpaw)

Strong gray tom.

Ashstream (Willowpaw)

old she-cat born the day of a fire. Thin white coat and burnt ear.

Mothpelt (Icepaw)

Spotted she-cat.

Sootclaw

All black tom.

Queens:

Birchwing

Brown she-cat.

(Graykit, Brightkit, Specklekit)

Honeypelt

Honey colored she-cat with hazel eyes.

(Amberkit, Rainkit)

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw

Absent minded white she-cat.

Rockpaw

Serious black tom.

Dirtpaw

Dusty brown tom. Eager.

Leafpaw

Green-eyed white and gold she-cat.

Mountainpaw

Big reddish-brown tom with cream paws.

Willowpaw

Black she-cat.

Icepaw

Reddish tom. Front left paw is white.

Elders:

Fightingoak

Scrawny light-brown tom.

Lightningpelt

Gray and white she-cat.

Mossleg

White she-cat. (OLD)

_**By the way readers, I did NOT write the fire reborn.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

''A tree will fight it's last battle. Lightning will strike it down.'' With that, the starry WindClan ancestor began to fade.

''Don't go Brownstar!'' Runningstar cried. ''What does it mean?!'' But the former leader was already gone. Runningstar woke up. Silverpelt glittered overhead. Shaking his head, Runningstar curled tighter and drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning, after he had sent out patrols, the WindClan leader strode to the Medicine Cat's den. Mintpool was too busy arranging herbs and instructing Talloak on the 'endless uses of herbs' to notice.

''Mintpool.'' Runningstar meowed. Minpool let out a cry of alarm and whirled around.

''Runningstar! You scared me!''

''Can I talk to you?''

''Of course! We're talking right now!''

''Privately. Outside.''

''Sure...'' Mintpool looked puzzled. Once they were outside she asked, ''What's the matter? Bellyache? Is it one of the kits? I told Amberkit not to eat that worm! Wait! Mountainpaw had that dream last night, didn't he? The one where Rainkit's chasing him?''

''NO!'' Runningstar cried.

''Then what is it?'' Mintpool asked.

''Brownstar came to me last night. In a dream.''

''Well... what did he say!?'' Mintpool sounded exasperated.

''He told me, 'A tree will fight it's last battle. Lightning will strike it down.' Does that mean anything to you?'' Mintpool shook her head.

''All I can tell you is it sounds bad.''

**Tune in later to find out what it (the prophecy) means! (It might actually be a few chapters because a lot has to happen.) ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

''What's on your mind?'' Mistystream asked her father, walking into his rarely-used den behind the Tallrock.

''Nothing.'' He grumbled. Mistystream didn't believe him.

''You never use this place, yet all of the sudden you spend more time in here than outside?! What's going on?'' Mistystream demanded. Runningstar sighed and faced the wall.

''I can't tell you.'' He said bitterly.

''I'm your deputy and your daughter! I deserve to know! I've been taking care of the Clan while you sit here, talking to no one but Mintpool!'' Mistystream burst out. Runningstar turned and silently padded out of the den. ''Come back here!'' She yelled after him. ''Talk to me!''

Night fell and Runningstar had still not returned. Mistystream paced back and forth.

''Please Mistystream! calm down!'' Talloak begged.

''I am calm!'' Mistystream hissed.

''At least lay down and get some rest. You're working yourself up over nothing!'' It was Mintpool who spoke now. ''He is probably just calming down. He was pretty upset when he stormed out of camp.''

''Tomorrow's the Gathering. What if he isn't back by then?!'' Mistystream demanded. She began breathing hard. ''This is all my fault! I made him angry! He's probably dead!'' She began whimpering, lay down, and covered her nose with her tail. Mintpool came over and lay next to her.

''It's okay.'' She whispered. ''He can protect himself. He is leader, for StarClan's sake!''

Mintpool stayed with Mistystream all through the night, and the gray deputy did not complain.

The next morning, Runningstar was there, and his daughter was overjoyed. When asked by Longface where he had been, he replied that he had gone to the Moonstone, for guidance. Longface was about to ask more, but a glare from Mintpool told him not too. Runningstar sent Longface, Thornclaw, and Thornclaw's apprentice Mountainpaw, on a hunting patrol. Then, Runningstar gestured with his tail for Mistystream to follow him into his den behind Tallrock.

''I'm sorry.''

''What?'' Mistystream asked.

''About yesterday. I should have told you. I'm sorry.'' Runningstar looked deep into Mistystream's eyes. ''Can I trust you?'' He asked. Mistystream looked shocked.

''Of course you can trust me!''

''Okay.'' Runningstar sighed. ''Brownstar came to me four days ago. He told me that a tree would fight it's last battle, struck down by lightning.'' Mistystream was silent for a moment.

''What do you think that means?'' she asked. Runningstar averted his gaze.

''I don't know.'' he admitted.

''Runningstar!'' Runningstar heard Mintpool's frantic voice. ''Amberkit just vomitted up that worm she ate a few days ago!'' Runningstar looked at Mistystream. She looked back at him. _Go._ Her eyes seemed to say. He turned and raced to Mintpool's aid.

''Don't worry!'' she heard him say.

_What does that prophecy mean? _She wondered.


End file.
